


Load Data?

by Epidobates (BigSoy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Time Travel Shenanigans, Video Game Mechanics, mourning of sorts, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates
Summary: If someone told Akira his diary had the power to time travel he would have definitely used it before now. But it's better late than never, right? Besides, he has a grumpy Crow to save.On December 9th Akechi Goro died. On December 12th Kurusu Akira discovered his diary could turn back time. On June 9th Akira woke up for the second time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	1. Take me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: lots of in-game dialogue

_"The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the patrician wall: evacuate at once."_

The announcement had been running through his head for the past 3 days. 

_"Hurry up and go."_

Akira has been drifting through the past few days, which he knew he shouldn't be doing, they still needed to send the calling card. 

_"The real fools… are you guys. You should have just left me here a long time ago…"_

Yes, they had been slowly going through Shido's palace, which was probably incredibly stupid.

_"You would have all perished… If you had tried to face these with me weighing you down…"_

But they still had a lot of time before the election, so nothing bad would happen if they took their time right?

_"Let's make a deal, okay?"_

Right?

_"You won't say no, will you?"_

But it was stupid.

" _Change Shido's heart…"_

Everything went wrong.

_"In my stead…"_

This wasn't supposed to happen. 

_"End his crimes."_

No one else was supposed to die.

_"Please!"_

What did it matter if he still had the glove if the owner was gone?

" _Heh… After all this, that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are…"_

What did it matter if he was gone?

_"His signal is… gone."_

He changed during their last meeting.

_"Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals..."_

They were already great rivals.

_"Should the opponent accept the glove, the duel is also accepted."_

The glove sits cold in his hands.

_"Or perhaps even friends."_

They were friends, right?

" _It's a shame our discussion was interrupted today… I rather enjoyed having a breather with you."_

Were they really friends?

_"I suppose it goes to show we do have some strange connection."_

Acquaintances?

_"The more I get to know you, the more it makes me think."_

Friends?

_"I'm going to be entirely honest with you: I hate you."_

…

_"Case closed. This is where your justice ends."_

…

_"Let's make a deal, okay?"_

His head hurt.

_"You won't say no, will you?"_

He's gone.

_"Change Shido's heart…"_

He needs to help everyone else. They're still alive.

_"I'm my stead…_ "

Why couldn't he save him?

_"End his crimes._ "

There has to be a way. They can enter the unconscious mind for God's sake. So why can't he save his friend?

_"Please!"_

He heard it hit the paper before he realised he was crying. 

June 9th

Most of the trip to the tv station was boring. Ann and Ryuji managed to keep me awake... kinda (Morgana wasn't any help, he just kept saying he told me so).

The only interesting part was the strange boy who interrupted us. He was cute but also kinda strange when he mentioned something about pancakes.

Dome town was fun, but Morgana was almost sick in my bag and-

  
  


If only he could go back to the beginning, to fix everything… he would be alive.

**Load data?**

**Yes No**

Akira quickly rubbed his eyes, but the text wouldn't disappear. It seemed to have printed itself onto the end of his diary extract. It was strange and confusing but seemed simple enough. 

What was the worst that could happen?

_"The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the patrician wall: evacuate at once."_

…

No… he couldn't wouldn't let that happen again.

Akira pressed his finger against the ' **Yes** ' and his vision faded.

  
  


**Now loading...**

  
  
  


“Keeping your diary up to date, huh?” He could already hear the unmistakable sound of Morgana’s voice through the darkness. Thankfully it was enough to actually get him to try and open his eyes. 

His ‘room’ was as dusty as ever, as he realised he was sitting on the edge of his bed, a pen in his right hand and his left holding his diary still. It looked as though he only just finished writing about his day in Dome Town, which made him drop his pen in shock. 

“Hey! Hey Akira! Are you okay?!” Morgana jumped off the bed to follow him as he ran to the bathroom downstairs to empty his stomach. 

It took him a few minutes of resting over the toilet seat to make him realise exactly what position he was in, to which he stood up faster than he should’ve and quickly splashed water into his face. He made a quick mental note to find some mints, make a quick trip to the bathhouse and to clean the LeBlanc bathroom thoroughly. But first he had to figure out exactly what was going on.

“Hey Akira? Are you doing okay?” He almost forgot about Morgana, with a quick splash of water to his face he left the bathroom to find the cat sitting on the table of the side booth. “You kinda just… stopped moving while writing it was kinda freaky.” ~~Yeah Morgana, going six months into the past may do that to you.~~ “And then you run down here to throw up! Did the rides make you feel sick too? I’m glad I skipped out on them then.” 

“Yeah Morgana, it was the rides, I think it only just hit me now.” Thinking of a better excuse wasn't on his mind right now, he really needed to find his phone to confirm everything. “You should get down from there Mona, or boss will freak.” 

Morgana grumbled as he jumped down from the table and made his way upstairs, with Akira following, he needed to find wherever he left his phone. 

By the time they made it upstairs Morgana was already curled up on his bed waiting for him. Akira found his phone poking out from under his sofa, he definitely didn't pounce on it and unlocked the screen faster than he ever had before. 

**19:46pm**

**9th June 20XX**

He was back?

_"Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals..."_

He could save him.

_"Or perhaps even friends."_

He wouldn't make the same mistakes twice.

“Hey! Akira!! Stop zoning out! You’ve been standing there for 5 minutes now, this is why you should go to sleep early like I keep telling you.” He could feel Morgana’s tried gaze on him as he turned around to meet it. 

“Actually Morgana, I’m gonna run to the bathhouse for a little bit, I don't think I could sleep after that without some kinda help.” He was already pulling out some spare clothes before Morgana could answer.

“Well, alright but only if you promise to get me some fatty tuna.” 

“I’ll put it on your tab.” And with that, he left.

  
  


\--

  
  


Akira spent over an hour in the bathhouse, mainly thinking about what he should do about Akechi. The easiest thing he could think of is having him join the phantom thieves earlier, but how exactly? Makoto was next to join, and he would be officially meeting Akechi tomorrow. There were way too many things to factor in, Akechi already said the pancakes line so he was already suspicious, not to mention Madarame already mentioned another metaverse user with a black mask. 

It wasn't until he was lying in bed an hour later when he finally figured out something (it was too generous to call it a plan). First, he had to hang out with Akechi, more than he did last time. Then he would get him to hang out with the other thieves (easier than it sounds). Next, he would somehow get him into the metaverse with them. Finally, he would save him, and avoid getting shot in the head this time, and they would steal Shido’s heart, together.

“Akira? Are you gonna go to sleep yet? You've been facing the ceiling with this creepy smile for a long time now.” He felt Morgana crawl on his chest and close his eyes again.

“Sorry for worrying you, I owe you some extra sushi” Akira added an extra point to his plan of making sure he kept an eye on Morgana, they could still meet Haru without Morgana running away. He should try and hang out with Haru more, he really did enjoy gardening with her, it was incredibly relaxing during the time they spent in the metavese. 

“No take backs Joker.” 

  
  


\---

  
  


It felt strange being back at the tv station, maybe it was because the past week thinking about being here again, but actually being back here just felt… wrong. Especially when Akechi walked in with his fake smile, perfect uniform and glossy hair, as opposed to the last time he saw him in his black metaverse costume and broken mask. Akira felt like he was intruding on him, it made his gut flip and his eyes sting, but that hasn't happened yet, he couldn't just sit there and watch his rival and friend struggle. He couldn't let it happen again.

“All right, let’s try asking this student here.” Before he knew it a microphone was in his face, and he finally snapped out of his thoughts. “Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on these Phantom Thieves, if they were real?” 

“They’re justice itself.” He decided to mix it up this time, which seemed to have paid off, considering he had the other boys full attention. 

“You say that with such firmness.” Akechi’s voice was so different compared to what it was the last time he saw him. It was cold and calm and with just the right amount of charm, the exact opposite of the breathless and weak voice he heard behind the metal door of Shido’s palace.

“This completely goes against the opinion you had about them being tried by law, Akechi-kun.” 

“Indeed. It’s rather intriguing to hear such a strong acknowledgment.” He forgot how much Akechi winked during interviews, he hoped it wouldn't be the last time it was directed at him though. “In that case, there’s one more question I’d like to ask… If someone close to you, for example your friend next to you… If his heart suddenly changed… wouldn't you think it was the work of the Phantom Thieves?” 

“What would you think?” Checkmate, detective.

“Ah, throwing the question back at me? Well, this is my opinion on the topic. Whether the Thieves’ actions are good or not, I feel there is a more important issue at hand.” The fake smile dropped from Akechi’s face and changed into a more saddened expression. 

“Hm? What do you mean?” 

“The matter of how they change people’s hearts. If they honestly possess that ability… it could be used for more than extracting confessions. It could be that what seem to be ordinary crimes are actually being perpetrated by these methods…” Akira still had to admit that he was stunned by how good Akechi’s acting was at times, if he hadn't of slipped up Akira could've had a bullet in his head a long time ago.

“You know, you’re absolutely right.” 

“Oh, please don't misunderstand. This is all purely hypothetical… It is only id people who can use such a power truly exist. Either way though, this cannot be ignored. The existence of the Phantom Thieves would be nothing but a threat to our everyday lives. To be honest, I’m already working alongside the police to help sort out this matter.” 

Before he knew it, the interview was over and it was time to leave, and for his ‘plan’ to finally begin.

“Oh sorry, I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back” Ryuji already ran off before any of them could give an answer.

“Oh my god… I’m gonna keep going, ok?” Ann and Ryuji, they had both been beside him since the beginning and he adored them both for it, they both had come so far since he first met them. All the thieves had, it made him so proud of the rag-tag group he led, but he wouldn't change any of them for the world, even the ones who wouldn't admit they were a part of it yet.

“Oh, it’s you…!” Just like clockwork… “I’m glad I found you, I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis…” He couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion, it made him miss their soon to be several conversations over a chess table.

“Haha, my apologies. What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as adults say.” _Did you leave this many hints last time?_

“There are too many irresponsible people in these modern times, I can understand why you’d support the Phantom Thieves. It’s possible that this group is just as you believe and they are truly acting with good intentions. Since they have special talent, I assume their hearts must be burning with a sense of justice and duty… But that justice is merely a façade concealing their lack of true strength. That’s why I believe, if a truly powerful opponent were to corner them, they would flee without a second thought.” 

“They wouldn't run” Maybe jump six months into the past but who’s keeping track.

“Oh…? You really are intriguing. I bet you’d make for a worthwhile debate partner on the subject.” Hook, line and sinker. His hand was already outstretched for a handshake, his gloves looking brand new. “If it’s all right with you, would you continue sharing your thoughts with me?”

“I’d love to.” and their hands met.

“Thank you, that’s great news. I sense something in you that’s quite different from other people.” ~~Thanks, it’s the knowledge of the next six months.~~ “I guess you can call it my detective’s intuition? Haha, kidding, of course.” Akira makes a mental note to ask Akechi if he writes his own jokes.

_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That shall breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the revival of the Justice Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_Shall lead to freedom and new power…_

  
  


Akira could feel his bond with Akechi strengthen, he thanked every being out there for his calm demeanor, otherwise a grin would’ve stretched across his face. 

“Ah, yes - we should exchange contact info.” Akechi’s ‘media-darling’ mask was back on his face and his hand retracted back from his own and into his pocket retrieving his phone. “...And, registered. Well, I hope to see you again sometime soon.” he turned and walked away. 

“A detective’s intuition, huh? We shouldn't underestimate that. On the other hand, there’s an awful lot we could learn from him. If he contacts you, try hanging out with him.” Morgana commented from his bag.

Akira now had two options, contact Akechi first or wait for an invitation. Waiting for an invitation should be the obvious choice, but Akira had the upper hand of knowing the detective's favourite drink. But that was a decision for tomorrow's Akira, for now he had to read Ryuji’s rant about Akechi on the chat and get his cat the tuna he promised. 

With that he got on his train home and stuffed his hands into his pockets. They were a glove lighter.


	2. Gain

Akira overestimated how much he remembered, because there he was, standing in the courtyard listening to Ryuji rant about the boy he was about to text. Well, saying ‘about to’ was too generous because he still had no idea what to send. He spent most of the evening yesterday thinking it over as well, but everything he could think of sending either felt too aggressive or too whiny. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the light and sound of a flash going off. Makoto.

“The hell?” Ryuji said, confused as ever.

“You three seem to be having so much fun. I’m a little jealous.” Just wait a bit longer Makoto… 

“Are you snoopin’ on us again? We said before, we don’t know nothin’.”

“Why do you think I’m here to question you? Could it be that you’re hiding something? My ears are always open to the trouble of my peers, you know.” 

“You’re really that hungry for a good letter of recommendation? Of course you are. Nobody would take on your annoying job if they weren’t.” Ann was just as strong as she was last time… Or would be? 

Akira rubbed the back of his head, this was all just so confusing. So much has changed between all of them, or will change for them in the next few months. He could use the diary to fix all the mistakes they made… it was way too much power for him to handle. Yes, he could wield a bunch of persona’s in the metaverse, which as it turns out is an incredible power and not many people can do it. He knew he would have struggled with, if it wasn't for having his friends by his side, he would’ve struggled… just like Akechi did. 

The diary was too powerful. Time travel was a fun thing to imagine and see in movies, but having the very object was in his pocket. He spent all night debating whether he should go back and save Shiho, if that was even possible. He went through several scenarios of what he would do to try and stop her jumping, but he couldn't think of anything that wouldn’t reveal him as a time traveler, it made him feel terrible. The last time he saw Shiho was on the roof of Shujin with Ann there, she was okay, she could walk (with a noticeable limp). But, she was alive and it made Ann so happy, every conversation he had (or will have) with Ann he always asked how her' recovery was going, he even got to visit her a few times. It felt wrong, whichever decision he would make…

“Hey! Akira you in there man??” Ryuji was waving a hand in front of his face.

“Is he zoning out again? He’s been doing it for the past couple of days!” Morgana was already on his shoulder, freely digging his claws into it, he really had to get him some tuna.

“Sorry, I didn't sleep too well last night.”

“Ugh, it's fine,” Ann said, throwing her snack in the bin. “We gotta go meet with Yusuke in Shibuya anyway.” 

So today was the day Yusuke stayed over, he would have to move figuring the dairy out to when he’s gone then, and texting Akechi another night.

  
  
  
  


**Not The Phantom Thieves**

**Panther [21:36]:** check out these pics i took today!

**Panther sent an image**

**Panther [21:37]:** not bad, right?

**Fox [21:40]:** The steam fogged up his glasses… Another of the many charms of eating hot pot, i suppose.

**Skull [21:42]:** oh mannn… i keep looking back at it! akiras face is STILL hilarious

**Panter [21:44]:** oh yeah! Yusukes still at akiras right????

**Skull [21:46]:** dont go makin any trouble for him ok??

**Fox [21:47]:** Of course, id like to think im not THAT socially graceless

 **Fox [21:49]:** All i ask is a warm futon and a traditional Japanese breakfast

**Skull [21:49]:** thats askin alot man!!!

  
  
  


Akira glanced at Yusuke sitting on the small sofa in his room as he put his phone back in his pocket. He was going to have to get used to events repeating, but this time he could change certain things, like making sure Yusuke got a larger portion of hot pot and passing Ann a pillow to rest her head on. He made another mental note to buy more pillows and blankets, mainly due to how old the furniture was in his room, everyone who went up there had a splinter from one of the surfaces in there. They'll have to go for a trip to mementos during Kaneshiro’s Palace, he needs to stock up on their weapons and items, he’ll have to go to Takemi’s and try to get some adhesives on offer, and maybe buy a nice fan for the attic as well. Akira pulled a sheet out from his shelf and gave it to Yusuke.

“Many thanks, you needn’t worry about breakfast tomorrow. I’ll be fine with some grilled fish and miso soup.” He gave Yusuke a nod and went downstairs to the bathroom to get changed for bed. 

Akira quickly praised himself for cleaning the bathroom the day before, it now smelt of a cheap tropical flavour he found in a cupboard. His stomach flipped at the thought of his jump to the past, in a way it felt like the drop of a huge rollercoaster, but he supposed moving six months in time could feel a lot worse. The location change freaked him out more than the time travel at first, moving from an alley in Kichijoji to sitting on the edge of his bed really caught him off guard. 

The buzz of his phone startled him from his thoughts, thankfully it didn't wake Yusuke or Morgana, who was lying in the box full of his clothes. He slapped his hand around the shelf next to him to find his phone to see a message from a detective he was procrastinating on messaging.

**Akechi [00:12]:** Hello, the interview from yesterday was on repeat today, it got me thinking about our conversation. I’ve found myself with quite a bit of free time during this week, and thought I would notify you in case you would like to continue our discussion.

 **Akechi [00:13]:** There’s no rush of course! 

**Akechi [00:16]:** This is Akechi, by the way.

He couldn't help but smile at the messages, he missed the texts the detective sent him, most of them bordering on flirting. But he couldn't remember this happening last time.

**Akira [00:17]:** hey! Its been the same for me too.

**Akechi [00:08]:** I’m glad our conversation has been impactful for the both of us. I’ve been needing a good debate partner for a while now, it’s refreshing to have someone to speak to on even terms.

 **Akechi [00:10]:** Is there anywhere in particular you could recommend for us to go?

**Akira [00:11]:** shouldnt i be asking you that, Mr Food Blog?

**Akechi [00:12]:** Ah, so you found it then. Anyway, yes i've been to quite a lot of places, but I’ve noticed that asking people about places they like can lead to great finds.

Futaba was the one to find the food blog, she found it while trying to dig up stuff on him after he blackmailed them. She spent an entire afternoon going through it with Akira and laughing at the ‘16th century’ vocabulary he uses.

**Akechi [00:14]:** So pray tell Kurusu-kun, do you know any interesting places?

**Akira [00:15]:** theres a cafe in Yongen-Jaya called Leblanc, which serves the best coffee and curry

**Akechi [00:17]:** Coffee and curry? What an odd combination, I don't think I’ve ever tried it before. I’ll have to stop by sometime, thank you Kurusu-kun.

**Akira [00:19]:** message me when you decide to, ill join you.

**Akechi [00:21]:** I’ll be sure to. This was a favourable conversation Kurusu-kun, but I should be going, I have cram school early tomorrow. 

**Akira [00:22]:** good luck and good night Akechi

**Akechi [00:23]:** Good night Kurusu-kun.

  
  


Akira plugged his phone in and turned over, that was one thing out of the way, now he just had to wait for the detective to make his way over. He felt himself get pulled into the Velvet Room as soon as his eyes closed.

“The prisoner had returned.” Justine, as observant as ever.

“You’re in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!” Caroline, as aggressive as ever, taking her anger out on the iron bars in front of him, it was times like these that he was happy they separated him from the attendants.

“The bonds you have reeled in are quite intriguing.” Igor’s voice was still as deep and ever and startled him just as much as the baton against the bars. “In other words, they all have been unfairly labeled by society and are standing up against their own fates.”

_“Why are you… looking at me like that…!? I’ve succeeded until now… all by myself…! I don’t need... teammates… I don’t…”_

“Have you noticed? They seem to have influenced you.” Igor’s voice boomed, and Akira felt another headache start.

_“And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine.”_

“These picaresque dissidents of society… Deepen your bonds with them. These will become the strength behind your rehabilitations… I look forward to it.” 

_"You won't say no, will you?"_

“May you continue devoting yourself to further rehabilitation.” 

_“After all this, that's what you have to say? Seriously, you really are…"_

His vision faded into a royal blue as he stumbled towards the back of his cell, he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

June 12th 

Apparently, Yusuke left while I was still asleep, which kinda sucks, but I have the day free, which means I finally get to figure this thing out.

Akira stared at the page, he had been silently freaking over the diary for quite a while, but he was way too overwhelmed by actually time travelling to focus on the specifics of it. He rubbed the page and the writing smudged a little, if Morgana was there he probably would've screamed at him about getting ink poisoning or something.

He thought back to the night he travelled, the impact of what happened in the engine room… greatly impacted him. It impacted the others to a lesser extent; angry that they couldn't do anything and shocked over all the revelations. Haru and Futaba were more reserved over their reactions, which Akira couldn't blame them for, what Akechi did was unforgivable they couldn't do anything about it… Well, they couldn't if they didn't have a time travelling diary. He smirked to himself and glanced down at the dairy to watch the text scrawl itself at the bottom of his smudged entry.

**Load data?**

**Yes No**

Maybe… maybe this could work. He pressed his finger against the **‘Yes’** and felt himself get pulled forwards as his vision blurred.

  
  


**Now loading...**

  
  


Akira’s body lurched forward when his eyes opened and almost fell off his bed, thankfully Morgana was on a walk so he wouldn't be called crazy. He looked down at the diary entry to find it unsmudged, but instead with a line of ink scratched across the page from when he jumped back. 

It… worked, he could save him, he could feel himself grin as he thought of the several possibilities…

  
  


Akira finally went downstairs after Morgana appeared at his window and started listing all the different types of sushi he wanted until Akira would agree to leave the attic. 

“Here, kid.” Sojiro had a plate of curry ready for him when he came down. He took a seat with a quick “thanks Boss” and shoved way too much curry into his mouth, which was quickly followed by a large gulp of coffee. The big bang challenge must've finally paid off. He looked to the side to see Morgana gawking at him, and Sojiro raising an eyebrow. “Didn’t you have a hot pot last night?”

“Yeah… still hungry though.” Apparently time travel can make you really hungry, he would have to start taking note of everything. Speaking of the diary, something about it didn't quite make sense, and it had to do with the man struggling with a crossword right in front of him.

“Hey Sojiro? Where exactly did you get the diary you gave me?” There was no harm in asking, right?

“You better not have lost it kid, I found it while going through a box in the attic, I was gonna buy you one, but that one seemed fine.” Sojiro said, tapping his pen against the crossword book.

“Nah, I didn't lose it, just curious. You never know, I might fill up all the pages.” He had no idea what he would do if that happened.

“Well alright kid, just dont go telling your book your life story okay? Save that for real people.” He took a sip of his coffee and placed his crossword on the counter between them. “Hey, your grades aren't bad right? What's the name of the Greek God of the sea?”

“Hmm Poseidon.” He had to think a little, but both Futaba, Makoto and sometimes Akechi told them tidbits of information on mythology while they were in the depths of mementos. “Thought you might know that one Boss.” 

“Maybe if it was on coffee, thanks kid.” He picked up the crossword again like nothing happened.

So Sojiro knew nothing about the diary, which could be a good thing if he thought about it logically; telling people could only over complicate things. Besides, he had their best interests at heart, he was the leader, he could handle it all. He could save them all.

Akira took one last sip of his still warm coffee, grabbed Morgana and left to go find Takemi, time to negotiate some prices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update speed may vary since the chapters are just gonna keep getting longer :^)  
> Also Happy New Year! (even if it's a few days late)  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them!


End file.
